


operation: fake relationship

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [18]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira stays on at the school, and soon, Charles's crush on her goes from kind of creepy to full-on <i>annoying.</i>  So, in time-honored tradition, she goes to Mystique for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	operation: fake relationship

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: fake relationship

Moira hasn't been at the institute long, but she's already sick and tired of Charles Xavier.

She understands, of course she does, that the man's intentions are good, and for the most part, he recognizes she's not interested in him like that anymore.  It's been _twenty years,_ for gods' sakes, she's gotten over it, and so should he.

But he keeps acting like there might still be a chance, if he's good enough, if he's _kind_  and _helpful_  enough.

The man can't understand a lost cause when he sees one, but then, he never could.

Erik Lehnsherr is proof enough of that.

Sighing, Moira does the only thing she can:

She consults Mystique.

* * *

"So you're telling me you want to make out with me to irritate Charles," Mystique says, smirking.  She's in her X-Men field uniform, still, from a Danger Room session with the team, and she leans on one hand against her desk.  She's smirking.

"Well, you're the one who said that if I wanted him to stop acting like a remarkably helpful kicked puppy, I should start dating someone else."  Moira smirks back at her.

Oh, this is going to be _good._

* * *

It is _terrible_.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it's not terrible.  It's working out perfectly; Charles spent about a week looking like a broken-hearted teenager and then started to try and move on.  Mission accomplished.  It's just that the problem with all of this is this:

Moira _really likes_  this.  She likes the way Mystique's lips taste, likes the way the other woman touches her, and _really_  likes the smirk she wears when they're performing for an audience, like they know something the rest of them don't, because they do -- that this is all a sham for Charles's benefit, and for Moira's.

She doesn't know what to do about it, though, because this wasn't supposed to be _real_.

And she has no idea what to do now that, at least on her side of things, it _is._

* * *

"So, what you're saying is you have a thing for Mystique," Peter says, smirking a little -- why does everyone else in this house _smirk so much?_  -- and leaning back on the couch.  "Which, _duh,_  who doesn't, but still, you get to make out with her but you have _no idea_  if it means anything."

"Got it in one."  Moira sighs.

"Well, the obvious, risky solution is to tell her you want to make out with her not just in public."  Peter shrugs.  "It's also pretty much the only solution."

Moira doesn't know why she came to _Peter_  to vent.  Because it's _not working._

"Really, MacTaggert, you know this.  I'm not even thirty yet, why are you asking _me_  what to do?"  He arches an eyebrow at her.  "I lived in my mother's basement until like, six months ago."

"Right," she says, and stands up.

Peter laughs a little.  "Oh, and tell Charles we're out of Twinkies again."

She groans, and leaves the room.

* * *

"So a little birdie told me something," Mystique says, almost purring, from behind Moira, who is leaning over her own desk, trying to make sense of the school's absolutely impossible accreditation process. 

To Moira's surprise, Mystique presses up against her, wrapping her arms around Moira's waist.

Uh," Moira manages, eloquently, because really, _what the fuck?_

_"Mhm_.  Word around the school is that someone has a 'thing' for me."  Moira can _hear_  the smirk in Mystique's voice.

She is going to _murder_  Peter Maximoff.  In his sleep.  Tonight.

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh.  And it just so happens," Mystique adds, pressing a maddening kiss to Moira's neck, "That that someone is someone _I_  happen to 'have a thing' for, too."

Moira's eyes widen.  " _Oh._ "

Peter Maximoff is getting the local supermarket's _entire stock_  of Twinkies.

She's going to make sure of it.


End file.
